


Fuck IKEA || Leon S.Kennedy ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Umbrella [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Dad Leon, F/M, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, but he still can’t figure out on how to build a crib, leon Now has two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Leon should have known better.





	Fuck IKEA || Leon S.Kennedy ||

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one .
> 
> Prompts used:
> 
> “i knew it was a bad idea to buy the crib from ikea”
> 
> “I’M AN ADULT I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THIS, I’VE BEEN DEFEATED BY A PIECE OF FURNITURE”
> 
> “you were reading it upside down.”

To say Leon was angry was an understatement, the man was pissed. He didn’t understand how assembling one crib could be so hard.

Who the fuck would even buy a crib from Ikea anyway. Their were peices of the crib strewn about the room, his hair a mess from how many times he ran his fingers through it.Glancing around he grabbed what he thought was a leg wondering where it was supposed to go.

“I’M AN ADULT I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THIS, I’VE BEEN DEFEATED BY A PIECE OF FURNITURE”

Pausing for a moment the mans shoulders slumped…..right he did. “Shit”

“i knew it was a bad idea to buy the crib from ikea”

Muttering to himself he tender hearing a small voice.

“Daddy What are you doing?!”

Tensing for a moment he slowly turned around to see his son standing in the doorway.

“Well, Noah…Daddy is trying to build a crib for your sibling but this stupid piece of shit!

“Leon!”

“What!”

The man didn’t even realize it was you standing in the doorway, one hand on your hip.

“Try to refrain from swearing in front of four year old.”

Wrinkling his nose Leon clutched the instructions in his hand as he stood up stepping away from the mess on the ground.

“How about you get ready for bed, I’ll be right in “ ruffing his sons hair you both smiled as the little boy rushed off.

Sighing you shook your head giving your husband a smile, your hand rubbing the small bump.

“Don’t worry you have about five months left to get the crib right.” Giving him a teasing smile as you tugged down the shirt you stole from Leon.

Rubbing the back of his neck and ignoring the mess of the crib on the ground he made his way over to you, his arms wrapping around your waist.

“That’s stealing you know”

Smiling you felt the man press his face against your neck and what must be the instructions brushing the exposed skin on your lower back.

“Oh? And what are you gonna do about it.”

Giving you a teasing grin it seemed he already cooled down from earlier.

“I was thinking about just taking it off.” Leon let his fingers clutch the hem of the yoga pants.

Grinning you were about to reply until you spotted the instructions. Snorting you let a few giggles escape your lips as you snatched the papers from his hand.

“I think I see why you’re having such a hard time putting the crib together.”

“Why” hiding his scowl his started to put his tools away so his son wouldn’t get into them.

“you were reading it upside down”

Taking them from your hands he did his best to ignore your laughter.

“Who knew the big bad Leon Kennedy who takes downTyrants wasn’t able to figure out simple instructions.” Teasing him you watched as he placed the instructions on on the rocking chair.  
“I knew it was a bad idea to buy the crib from ikea.”  
Smiling you pressed a small kiss to his temple before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the nursery.  
“Let’s put Noah to bed then have sex that always cheers you up.”  
“Oh haha.”


End file.
